redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thurrn the Ranger
Ha Ha, yes! Another person I beat TBT to greeting (I'm happy when ever I get the chance, cause TBT usually gets to greet every one first) So, mey I be the First to say, WELCOME! I am very glad you have decided to join us Thurrn! I you have any questions, please contact the administrators. Or if you want to get away from the routine answer, just want some friendly advice, or have any questions, I and others are always willing to help. (There is a Question of "How do I coustomize my signature?" We often hear. If you want to know, just contact me or Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:36, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ) I hope your expieriances are great and stay with you a life time. Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) P.s. I also want to recommend that you talk to Charie Swordmaid Talk! If you have questions. There are many other kind creatures on this wiki, so, don't be shy! Thanks once again! Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Lol, is this like a competition between you guys, well I'm gonna join in too xD Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:30, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your greetings, this appears to be a friendly site! I look forward to working on this Wiki! -Thurrn - ah, sorry I forgot, Zaran is some one else You should talk too :D (And welcome aboard Zaran! xD ha ha ha) Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:05, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome --LordTBT Talk! 03:10, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Alo... Welcome Thurrn!... um yeah cool glad to know that my friend Wiley and I arent the only ones that like the Inheritance Cycle --Aida Otterock 01:23, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Do you have a sig? Just ask Sambrook if you don't have one. Oh, and welcome to Redwall Abbey. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) LINE STEALER!!!! I said "Welcome to Redwall abbey" first! Oh well, U can use it. Don't realy care. Hola, Thurn. A note- if;n ya want ideas, reeread the Redwall books like you said ya were on yer user page. any thing that strikes you could be an origin for a fan fic. Welcome! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:39, 14 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, Have U read Brisingr yet? I haven;t- YET I will get it sonn. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes I have had the pleasure of reading Brisingr. It is (in my opinion) the best book so far in the cycle. But I'm guessing the next and final book in the Inheritance cycle will be the most fantastic. Thurrn the Ranger I did get to read a little at Wal mart I'm at the part when he's dealing w/ sloan. You're lucky. On the plus side, I own doomwyte. Muahahahaaaa! --Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hi. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey there! Jus' wanted ta say that I am also a fan (not a very big one,but still a fan) of the Inheritance Cycle and have read all the books. Who was yer favorite character(s)? Mine are Murtagh, Saphira, and Brom. Once again hey!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 19:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Answer Not really. You can however do this: Go to edit mode on your user page, and it should say at the top if you are not logged in something like: You should create an account! If it doesn't say that you are logged in.--The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 22:38, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Also, it would probably be easier for your Veil question if you made it a poll by using and . Basiccly it works like so: What do you believe is Veil's alignment? Good Evil The first line is the question, anything between that and will be an available answer. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 00:00, 4 April 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Thank you for being polite. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 01:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Actually people can't vote more than once. If they do it transfers their vote to another answer. Neat, huh?--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:42, 14 April 2009 (UTC) You mean on my user page? Thanks. :D Hope to see you around more Chris Yo, Whassup people? 19:24, 25 April 2009 (UTC) NOD History The Brotherhood of Nod, in the Command and Conquer franchise, is an ancient group dedicated to destroy the tyrannical, fascist and warmongering GDI That is all I can explain, you can look them up on Wikipedia if you wish ^_^ -- 21:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC)